Secret Shrine
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Inspired by 'Sonny With A Song'. After Sonny gets rid of all her Trey Brothers stuff, which one of her idols will fill the space? TawnixSonny FEMSLASH ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys :D :D :D**

**Who's heard Skyscraper? I have! For about a thousand times! **

**So, if you haven't… what on Earth are you waiting for? GO! GO! GO!**

**As you can guess, yes, I'm currently obsessed with the song! It's like one of the most amazing songs I've ever heard :D**

**Ok so back to this one-shot. It was inspired by the Sonny With A Chance episode, 'Sonny With A Song'. I thought that it would kinda cute if I incorporated that small part of the episode into a Tawni/Sonny fic :)**

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Can't you see that I own nothing? Gosh! You're as blind as my Math teacher!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aren't you glad to see me, Tawni? Yes you are, oh yes you are!"<p>

Sonny giggled as her mini Tawni bobble-head nodded vigorously at her, causing her to blush at the thought of the girl she had fallen in love with for a while now. Smiling widely, she glanced around at her secret hiding place with all the Tawni Hart merchandises she had either found on eBay or 'borrowed'. This had to be the best collection of the blonde's items out there.

What used to occupy the space for this collection were Sonny's Trey Brothers figurines and posters. But after that dabbler-calling, song-stealing phony had revealed his true colours to the brunette, she had tossed, trampled on, and crushed every single one of his merchandises until they could no longer be recognized with the help of her castmates. But that was all good to her, for now she had a secret place to store all her rare pictures of her current obsession.

And boy, she was glad.

Her mother had been getting suspicious of all the Tawni stuff she kept in a shoebox under her bed and started questioning the comedian. Acting ignorant, she shrugged off her mother's questions without hesitation and moved her stuff to her shared dressing room. She couldn't possibly let her know about her crush on that particular co-star of hers.

But the dressing room was a dangerous place too. Even though she had locked the hiding place with a password, she knew that Zora could hack into it as easily as she hacked into the blonde's 'Lip-lock'. Then, Nico, Grady or even… Chad could enter anytime to find her staring dreamily at a large poster of her supposed best friend in a way that best friends should not be staring at each other with. And there was Tawni herself! She was the first and only one to have walked in on her admiring the song-stealing phony's bobble-head doll and she could do it again anytime.

And this was why she was extremely careful whenever the blue-eyed beauty was anywhere near her.

Sonny always took precautions to ensure that she would not be spotted admiring her collection, especially not by Tawni Hart. She figured that the rest were okay though. She could always bribe Grady with cheese, Nico with a new videogame console, Zora with an even larger snake and Chad with a kiss (Despite how long she would have to scrub her mouth clean afterwards). It was Tawni who couldn't be bribed, even with the number of Coco Moco Coco lipsticks she could offer. She would just announce it to everyone in the Commissionary when she gets the chance. After all, who wouldn't be ecstatic if they find out that their best friend/ co-star was an obsessed fan?

Giggling nervously to herself at the thought of her crush finding out, Sonny took in all the things she had kept hidden in this special secret shelf. There were at least five posters; all of which Tawni was looking spectacular. Two of them had the Californian smiling brightly at the fans looking. Two of them had her blowing a kiss with a mischievous glint in her brilliant blue eyes.

But the last one. That was her favourite out of all of them. This was shot at a photoshoot for So Random! and they photographers had asked for the two main actresses of the comedy show to pose together for a shot. There they were, with Sonny in a beautiful pink dress and Tawni in one of her many floral shoots with one hand on their waists and another around another. Both girls were smiling radiantly at the camera and their eyes gleamed with excitement, delighted that they finally got to have a picture taken in a studio with just the two of them.

"That was a great time, wasn't it Tawn?"

Laughing to herself once again, she poked the Tawni bobble-head, making it agree with her.

_This is actually great, _she thought. _She would never agree with me on anything in real life. Now's the time for a change._

"Aw… I love it when you agree with me…" She sighed dreamily and prodded the miniature version of her crush on the head as it bounced wildly at the simple touch.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that? And pretty too… I'd never forget that."

Insert the doll's nodding of head here.

"I'm so glad I cleaned out Trey's stuff from here. What I got from you was much, much better. I mean, a Coco Moco Coco lipstick gone down to the nub, your extra Check-It-Out Girls visor… Gosh, I sound like some sort of stalker, don't I?"

Nod.

"I can't help it sometimes, you know. I mean, I've been crushing on you for so long that… the only things that keep me from kissing you senseless are the stuff here and the songs I wrote for you in my song pillow."

Nod.

"But we can't let Tawni know, kay Tawni Jr? This is between you and me!"

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"Oh… haha you can clap too? I thought all you could do was nod!"

Pause.

"Wait… all you can do is nod! That's why you're called a bobble-head doll!"

Silence.

A look of alarm crossed her face as the sudden realization shook her.

"There's someone behind me, is there?"

Not being able to resist, Sonny pushed down the doll's head, making it bob.

"And it's Tawni, isn't it?"

More nods.

Spinning around reluctantly, at the same time stretching out her arms to cover the contents of the secret hiding place, she plastered a nervous smile on her lips.

"H-hey… Tawni! Wh-what's up?"

The blonde looked at her with an unreadable yet smug expression on her face as she clapped once again. "Brava, Sonny! I never thought you had it in you to hide something from me!"

"Hehe what? I have no idea what you're talking about, girl!" Noticing that her pitch was getting higher than usual, she coughed and quickly lowered it, hoping that the older girl wouldn't notice.

"Look at this… it's like a shrine made for me! And… why do you have a shrine built for me?"

"I, psh, I do not have a shrine built for you! Wait, how long were you in here? How much did you hear?"

"Not much…"

"Thank god!"

"… just that you might have a crush on me. Oh and I want my visor back."

Blushing furiously at her secret being out, she lowered her head and sighed, while reaching for the visor at the same time to return to the girl.

"Here. Laugh at me all you want, Tawn. I'm ready."

Stepping closer towards the embarrassed girl, the blue-eyed blonde took wide strides to reach her halfway across the room.

"Now… why would I do that when I could kiss you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So it didn't turn out great. But well. Yeah. <strong>

**Oh and if you haven't read my other Tonny fics, GO! GO! GO! Haha, I'm kinda hyper now so yeah.**

**By the way, I have a new one-shot idea that involves Sonny, Tawni and a lot kissing. Yup. And it's my idea so I have dibs!**

**Hehe.**

**So anyways,**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
